Going to Visit Mother Again (And Stepfather but he doesn't count)
by DemiHunterWizard2001
Summary: Travis is terrified. His mom wants to see both him and Connor again, for the first time since he was thirteen. The only reason he ran away was because of his sexually abusive step-father. How can he go back, when no one but Katie knows what happened to him as a child? T for heavy swearing, implied rape/sexual abuse, and make out sessions.


Katie lounged on the couch in an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants. Her long brown hair was up in a messy ponytail. She had her monster-proof-Leo-approved phone clutched in her hand and was browsing through her Instagram slowly, liking every post.

The apartment she was in was actually a shared apartment for all demigods, courtesy of Chiron and the gods. Demigods were allowed to claim it for a specific amount of time, but it could be no longer than a week. Her and Travis had claimed it for the week, from Monday to Monday.

It was a two story apartment with two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a living room-kitchen area. It was pretty big and stocked with both food and medical supplies, because they were still demigods. The apartment was also sort of protected from some monsters, but they were still able to get through. The best part of the place though was that it could repair itself, given time. It was awesome.

"Katie!"

Katie sighed. She turned off her phone and put it on the coffee table as she stood up to go help Travis with whatever it was he needed help with.

She climbed up the stairs and into the bedroom they shared. Travis was sitting on the bed in shorts and a tight fitting t-shirt. His light brown hair was ruffled slightly, but he looked adorable in Katie's eyes nonetheless.

"Katie." He said seriously. "I need some advice."

She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. He took that as a sign to go on.

"My mom, she wanted us, Connor and I, to visit her on Wednesday. Should I go?"

"Why would you not want to?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow. Travis sighed.

"My mom married a man when I was seven. He was nice for the first few weeks, until mom left town for work. He showed his true personality then. for that entire week, he abused me and threatened to do the same to Connor if I told."

Travis shook a little and Katie wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"As we grew up, he would continuously abuse me, until I was eight. He promised not to threaten or lay a finger on Connor if he, i-if he c-could..."

Travis cut himself off, looking at Katie with fear in his eyes, fear that she had never seen before.

"Please don't tell Connor. He doesn't know."

"Travis, what did he do." Katie asked, dread seeping into her voice. He took a deep, shuddering breath in and continued to talk.

"If-If I let him t-touch me wherever he w-wanted to. Let him do whatever h-he wanted with m-me."

Katie immediately pulled him into an embrace. Travis buried his face in her hair, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"I'll come with you if you go." She mumbled. He nodded, smiling softly.

"Thanks Katie-Kat."

"Come on Travis, we have to go pick up your brother!" Katie yelled.

It was Wednesday, the day Travis was going to go see his mother and step-father for the first time in five years.

Katie was wearing blue skinny jeans with a short sleeved white blouse and brown knee high boots. Her purse was slung over her shoulder. A pair of sunglasses rested on top of her head. Her hair was pulled into a much sleeker ponytail.

"Coming!"

Travis ran down the stairs, combing a hand through his hair. He wore a white polo shirt with jeans and sneakers. His sunglasses hung from the collar of his shirt.

"I'm here."

Katie giggled and leaned in to give him a kiss. Travis responded eagerly, drinking in the taste of her strawberry flavored lipgloss.

"Come on Travis." She whispered, pulling away despite the groan emitting from her boyfriends mouth.

"Fine." He muttered, pouting.

They both left the apartment, locking the door behind them, and walking hand in hand to the elevator and down to street level.

They walked down the sidewalk, towards camp. When they got there, Connor was already waiting for them,. His light blue t-shirt was tucked into his jeans.

"Hey lovebirds!" He exclaimed, running over to them. All three of them then walked to the closest building and ordered an uber. They took the uber from there to Mrs. Stoll's house.

"We're here." Travis muttered once the uber had left. His grip of Katie's hand tightened slightly.

"Come on! I want to see mom!" Connor said, already running to the door.

Travis inhaled deeply and followed after him, Katie at his side.

The house itself was pretty small, only one story. It was just outside the city too.

Connor was the one to knock. He was bouncing eagerly. Travis was tense, muscles rigid.

The door swung open almost immediately to reveal a woman. She appeared to be in her late forties with light brown hair twisted up in a bun on top of her head. She had smile lines around her eyes and wrinkles on her forehead. Other than that, she was beautiful.

"Travis! Connor!" She exclaimed, hugging them both.

"You don't know how much I've missed you both." She said once she pulled away. She then turned to look at Katie.

"Who are you, my dear."

"Katie Gardener ma'am. I'm Travis's girlfriend."

Mrs. Stoll squealed and embraced her like her own daughter.

"You can call me Loren darling."

Katie smiled softly and returned the hug.

"Who are they?"

Travis turned to look at the doorway and his heart stopped beating. There, in the doorway with a smile on his face, was his step-father. His hair was greying significantly and his face was slightly pudgier, but he was still terrifying him in his own way.

"Honey, its Travis and Connor, plus Katie, Travis's girlfriend!"

His eyes darkened slightly, but brightened again.

"Well, my name is Brian. Come on in!"He exclaimed, stepping aside.

All of them stepped inside, Travis a bit more hesitantly. They began to chat, catching up on life and all that stuff. An hour into the visit, Brian spoke up.

"Hey, Travis, come with me. I need to show you something."

Travis clenched his fists and stood up, tense. Katie gave him a worried glance that Travis responded to with a smile.

Brian led Travis into his and Connor's old bedroom. It was still the same as he had left it, just cleaner.

Brian sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him.

"Sit."

It was a command, not a recommendation. Travis hesitantly sat down. Brian placed a hand on his thigh.

"Your mother missed you."

His thumb brushed against Travis's thigh, making him shiver.

"But I was glad you were gone. You were such a waste of space."

Brian's hand travelled lower slowly. Travis tried to push him off, but he was flashing back to his eight year old self, when this was happening for the first time. He couldn't move.

The door suddenly slammed open to reveal Katie, glowering at Brian.

"Get your fucking hands off him." She growled. She whipped out her dagger and lunged forward, pressing it to his neck.

Travis scrambled backwards, a terrified look on his face. He was shaking.

Katie grabbed the collar of Brian's shirt and yanked him to his feet. She pushed his arms behind his back and forced his out of the room. As they walked past the living room, Connor and Loren jumped up in shock.

"Brian!" Loren screamed.

"Katie, what are you doing!" Connor yelled.

Katie just glared with extreme hatred at Brian. He was looking at his wife and youngest step-son with wide, innocent eyes.

"This girl is crazy!" He exclaimed, trying to wriggled away, but Katie just narrowed her eyes.

"This son of a bitch tried to rape your brother Connor!"

Connor stilled.

"What?" His mother asked, hand covering her mouth.

"It's true."

Travis entered into the room, looking at the floor. Brian shook his head.

"The little fucker's lying."

Travis looked up and made direct eye contact with his brother.

"Eight, Connor. I was eight."

Brian screamed and charged at Travis, but Katie held him tight. Loren walked up to him. He tried to plaster on a fake smile.

"Loren, honey, you believe me, don't you?"

The only response he got was a swift punch to the nose.

"Leave Brian, you worthless asshole."


End file.
